Hello, Goodbye
by Kagamine Miharu
Summary: Seirin berhasil menjadi no.1 di Jepang. Tapi kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama bagi Kuroko, karena menghilangnya Akashi. Setelah keinginannya terwujud, haruskah Kuroko kehilangan semuanya lagi? / AkaKuro.


_Hallo, minna~ ^^  
Ini fict pertama Miharu di fandom kurobas, jadi tolong dimaklumi kalau kurang bagus~_

**Disclaimer.**

* * *

**Hello, Goodbye…**

.

* * *

Bel tanda berakhirnya babak final Winter Cup berbunyi bersamaan dengan _Phantom Shoot_ terakhir dari Kuroko.

Papan skor menunjukkan hasil yang tidak bisa diduga siapapun.

**Seirin – Rakuzan**  
**111 – 110**

Hening.  
Tidak terdengar sorak-sorakan atas kemenangan Seirin. Bahkan para pemain di lapangan hanya bisa menatap papan skor dengan tatapan takjub. Sang wasit yang seharusnya mengumumkan hasil pertandingan pun tidak mampu berkata-kata.

Tidak ada yang menyangka, bahwa Seirin, tim baru yang kalah di Inter-High, dapat mengalahkan Rakuzan, tim basket yang seharusnya tidak terkalahkan.

.

111. Seratus sebelas.  
Ironis.  
Skor yang sama seperti saat para 'Kiseki no Sedai' mengalahkan 'Ogiwara Shigehiro', yang menyebabkan Kuroko membenci basket dan keluar dari tim basket Teiko.  
Skor itu seolah menyadarkan para anggota 'Kiseki no Sedai', bahwa 'bayangan' mereka dapat 'bersinar' melebihi mereka.  
Kuroko yang dulunya tidak pernah memenuhi 'kuota 20 poin' Teiko, sekarang sudah mencetak 11 basket, alias 22 poin melalui _Phantom Shoot _nya hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit.

.

* * *

.

"Yo—"  
"YOSHAA! KITA MENANG!"  
Teriakan pertama yang memecah keheningan itu berasal dari Kagami.

Segenap stadium tersadar dari lamunannya.

Wasit pun akhirnya mengumumkan,  
"Dengan skor 111 – 110, Seirin menang melawan Rakuzan!"  
"Pemenang Winter Cup tahun ini, SEIRIN!"

Segenap stadium bersorak-sorak atas kemenangan Seirin.

Tim Seirin dipenuhi dengan tawa kemenangan.  
Di sisi lain, Rakuzan hanya bisa pasrah menerima kekalahan mereka.

Sementara itu, Akashi menatap papan skor dengan tatapan kosong.  
Dia bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

.

* * *

.

"Kuroko, kau hebat!"  
"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa memasuki ZONE!"  
"Kuroko-kun, kerja bagus!"  
"Terima kasih, Kuroko!"

Kuroko dikelilingi oleh teman-teman se-timnya.  
Dan bahkan Kuroko yang biasanya berwajah datar itu, kali ini TERTAWA.  
Sebuah tawa bahagia, yang bahkan tidak pernah dilihat para anggota 'Kiseki no Sedai'.

Keinginannya sudah terwujud.  
'Mengalahkan Kiseki no Sedai, dan membuat Seirin menjadi nomor 1 di Jepang.'

Tidak ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan betapa bahagianya Kuroko saat itu.

Di tengah kebahagiaannya, pandangan Kuroko sekilas menyapu lapangan, mencari sosok 'mantan kapten'nya.  
Dan pandangannya terpaku pada sesosok pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri di bawah ring basket.

Kuroko tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya.  
Sang kapten, Akashi Seijuurou, _tersenyum _padanya.  
Bukan senyum mengintimidasi seperti biasanya… Senyum Akashi kali ini, adalah senyuman lembut yang sangat dirindukan Kuroko.

Senyuman, yang hanya ditunjukkan Akashi sebelum ia mendapat 'Emperor Eye'nya.

Bibir Akashi bergerak, mengucapkan sebuah kalimat.  
Kuroko tertegun.

Tapi seketika itu juga, pandangannya terhalang oleh Kagami yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar.  
"Oi, berhenti melamun. Waktunya berbaris!"

"Ah, baik. Kagami-kun."

Kuroko berjalan ke tengah lapangan. Dia melirik ke belakang, berharap dapat menemukan kembali senyuman Akashi.  
Tapi sayangnya, Akashi sudah menghilang.  
Pandangan Kuroko menyapu seluruh lapangan. Tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan Akashi dimanapun.

Bahkan Akashi tidak ada saat kedua tim berbaris untuk memberi hormat…

.

* * *

.

Di bawah ring basket, Akashi berdiri menatap Kuroko yang dikelilingi 'teman-temannya'.

Kuroko tertawa.  
Sebuah pemandangan yang dikira Akashi tidak akan pernah dilihatnya lagi…  
Pemandangan yang mengingatkannya akan masa lalunya di Teiko, di tahun-tahun pertamanya bersama para 'pemain terbaiknya'.

Dan mau tidak mau, pemandangan itu membuat Akashi ikut tersenyum.

Pandangan Kuroko tertuju padanya.  
Masih sambil tersenyum tulus, Akashi mengucapkan 1 kalimat, yang 'mungkin' akan menjadi 'kalimat terakhirnya'…

Mibuchi Reo, _shooting guard_ Rakuzan, menepuk bahu Akashi.  
"Sei-chan, waktunya berbaris."

Dengan nada datar, Akashi berkata,  
"Maaf. Sepertinya sudah waktunya aku pergi…"  
"Sampaikan permohonan maafku pada pelatih dan yang lainnya. Aku akan menanggung kekalahan ini…"

.

* * *

.

Kuroko tidak perlu mendengar untuk mengetahui ucapan Akashi. Dia sudah sangat terlatih membaca ekspresi seseorang hingga dia hanya perlu membaca bibir Akashi untuk mengetahuinya.

"_Kau sudah melampaui harapanku, Tetsuya…"_

Kalimat itu melekat di benak Kuroko.  
Gambaran dari Akashi yang tersenyum saat mengatakan itu tidak bisa dilupakannya.

Dan saat ini, Kuroko mendapat firasat buruk.  
Terlebih lagi karena Akashi menghilang tepat setelah pertandingan berakhir.

Di tengah kebahagiaan timnya, Kuroko memberanikan diri berjalan ke tim Rakuzan.

Dengan 'misdirection' nya yang sudah kembali seperti semula, Kuroko dapat dengan mudah menyelinap di antara para pemain Rakuzan.

Tapi tetap saja, Akashi tidak ada dimanapun.  
Bahkan sepertinya para member Rakuzan mempertanyakan keberadaannya.

Kuroko mulai panik.  
Entah kenapa, dia merasa kalau dia harus menemukan Akashi secepatnya.  
Firasat buruknya tak kunjung hilang.

Saking paniknya, tanpa sengaja Kuroko menubruk salah satu pemain Rakuzan, Mibuchi Reo.

"Ah, Kau?! Apa yang kalu lakukan di sini?" tanya Mibuchi.

Kuroko membungkuk, lalu berkata,  
"Maaf, Mibuchi-kun…"  
"Apa kau tau di mana Akashi-kun sekarang?"

Mibuchi memalingkan wajahnya. Ekspresi sedih tergambar jelas di wajahnya.  
"Sei-chan… Dia bilang '_sudah waktunya aku pergi'_…"  
"Dan dia bilang dia akan menanggung kekalahan kami hari ini…"

Kuroko semakin panik.  
Berbagai pemikiran negatif melintas di benaknya.  
Akashi bisa melakukan hal-hal gila untuk menebus kekalahannya.  
Seperti saat pertandingan Rakuzan melawan Shutoku, Akashi 'berjanji' akan 'mencongkel' matanya dan keluar dari Rakuzan jika mereka kalah.

Seseorang seperti Akashi tidak akan pernah mengingkari janjinya.

"Terima kasih, Mibuchi-kun."  
Kuroko membungkuk singkat dan langsung berlari ke luar stadium.

Dia bahkan tidak mempedulikan teriakan Kagami yang memanggilnya.

.

* * *

.

Di luar stadium, angin berhembus dengan sangat kencang.  
Tapi hal tersebut tidak cukup untuk menghentikan Kuroko. Hal itu justru membuatnya ingin menemukan Akashi secepatnya.

Dia berlari keluar, menyelinap di antara kerumunan orang, bahkan mencari di setiap sudut hanya demi menemukan kaptennya itu.

Berlari melawan arah angin yang berhembus kencang pada musim dingin sama sekali bukan ide yang baik.  
Kuroko menghiraukan hembusan angin yang menusuk tulangnya.  
Sesuatu dalam dirinya berkata bahwa dia harus menemukan Akashi secepatnya, _sebelum semuanya terlambat_…

.

* * *

.

Sudah hampir 10 menit Kuroko berlari mencari Akashi.  
Hasilnya nihil.  
Dia tidak bisa menemukan Akashi dimanapun.

Kuroko menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebatang pohon sakura yang terletak di taman di luar stadium.  
Dia menggertakkan giginya, berusaha menahan angin dingin yang tak henti-hentinya berhembus.  
Pikirannya kembali melayang pada Akashi…

_'Akashi-kun… Kuharap kau baik-baik saja…'_

Kuroko melihat sekitarnya.  
Taman di depan stadium ini dipenuhi pohon sakura.  
Sayang, karena saat ini musim dingin, pohon-pohon itu nampak sepi tanpa bunga-bunga sakura pink yang menghiasi batangnya.

_'Sakura…'_

Kuroko memejamkan matanya.  
Ingatannya kembali ke masa lalunya, di Teiko…

.

Dulu, saat istirahat makan siang dan sebelum latihan basket di gym, Kuroko, Akashi dan anggota Kisedai lainnya akan berkumpul di taman belakang Teiko yang dipenuhi pohon sakura.

Aomine, Kise dan Momoi selalu memperebutkan Kuroko.  
Sementara itu, Kuroko selalu mengobrol santai dengan Akashi…  
Midorima sibuk dengan horoscopenya, dan Murasakibara selalu sibuk dengan puluhan snack di tangannya.

.

Kuroko tersenyum getir.

Ingatannya melayang, ke waktu sebelum dia diterima di 'first string' Teiko.

Saat dia hampir berhenti bermain basket,  
Dan saat Akashi 'menemukannya'.

Tanpa Akashi, dia tidak akan pernah masuk ke 'first string' Teiko…  
Tanpa Akashi, dia tidak akan mengetahui 'misdirection' dan kemampuannya dalam 'pass' pada permainan basket…  
Kuroko tidak akan dijuluki 'Phantom Sixth Man' jika bukan karena Akashi…

Akashi…  
Akashi yang tersenyum setiap kali Kuroko berhasil melampaui harapannya…  
Akashi yang selalu dengan sabar mengajari Kuroko soal teknik 'misdirection'nya…  
Akashi yang berubah…  
Akashi yang hanya mementingkan 'kemenangan' setelah ia mendapatkan 'Emperor Eye'…

Dan Akashi yang kembali tersenyum, saat 'dikalahkan' oleh Kuroko…

.

Kuroko membuka matanya.  
Dia menghela napas. Uap putih keluar dari mulutnya akibat udara yang terlampau dingin…

_'Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melamun…'_  
_'Aku harus segera menemukan Akashi-kun…'_

Kuroko berbalik dan mulai mencari Akashi di taman.  
Taman ini adalah satu-satunya tempat yang belum dijelajahi olehnya.  
Alasannya sederhana.  
Udara di taman ini lebih dingin daripada daerah sekitarnya karena banyaknya pohon rindang yang tumbuh di sini.  
Kuroko bahkan harus mengetatkan jersey nya untuk menahan udara dingin yang menyerangnya.

Kuroko berjalan semakin dalam memasuki taman itu.  
Efek samping dari berada di dalam "ZONE" selama kurang lebih 8 menit mulai mempengaruhinya.  
Pandangannya mulai kabur. Sekujur tubuhnya mulai terasa sulit untuk digerakkan.

Dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi berlari…

.

* * *

.

Kuroko tertegun.  
Dia tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya.  
Pemandangan di hadapannya adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya.

Akashi…  
Akashi Seijuurou, duduk di bangku taman yang terletak di bawah salah satu pohon sakura.  
Matanya terpejam. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram pinggiran bangku, sementara tubuhnya disandarkan pada bangku taman yang terbuat dari kayu bercat putih.

Ekspresinya…  
Akashi nampak begitu sedih dan kesakitan…  
Wajahnya berkerut seolah sedang menahan rasa sakit…

Dia nampak begitu… 'lemah'… dan 'rapuh'…  
Kuroko ingin berlari dan memeluknya…  
Tapi di takut, karena seolah-olah Akashi bisa hancur berkeping-keping jika dia melakukannya…

Kuroko tak mampu berkata-kata.  
Akashi tidak pernah menunjukkan kelemahannya di hadapan orang lain…

Selama beberapa detik, Kuroko hanya bisa diam tak bergerak memperhatikan Akashi.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

Kuroko merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kepalanya.  
Dia melihat ke atas,  
Butiran-butiran putih perlahan berjatuhan dari langit.

Salju.

Angin kencang tadi digantikan dengan hujan salju yang jatuh perlahan.  
Salju pertama di tahun ini…

.

Akashi menghela napas — menyebabkan perhatian Kuroko kembali berpusat padanya.

Kuroko — menyadari udara yang semakin dingin — memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Aka—"

Ucapannya terhenti, saat Akashi perlahan membuka matanya.  
Yang dilihat Kuroko bukanlah sepasang mata 'hetero' Akashi seperti biasanya.  
Melainkan 'sepasang mata crimson' Akashi yang dulu…

Kuroko kembali tertegun.

_'Apa aku sedang bermimpi?!'_

Kuroko kembali dikagetkan, saat Akashi tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahnya, dan memanggil namanya.  
"Tetsuya…"

Kuroko tidak tau harus berbuat apa.  
Dengan gugup, ia menjawab,  
"Y-Ya, A-Akashi-kun?"

Akashi tersenyum lembut dan menepuk bangku di sampingnya.  
"Kemarilah, Tetsuya…"

Kuroko tetap diam di tempatnya.  
Semua ini terasa bagaikan mimpi…

Kuroko takut…  
Takut, kalau dia bergerak, semua ini akan hancur dan menghilang,  
Dan Akashi akan kembali menjadi Akashi yang 'dingin' seperti biasanya…  
Dia takut, kalau semuanya ini hanyalah mimpi,  
Dan dia akan terbangun dari mimpi ini jika ia bergerak…  
Dan jika itu terjadi, Kuroko tidak akan pernah melihat senyuman Akashi lagi…  
Ataupun melihat Akashi dengan sepasang mata crimson miliknya…

Melihat reaksi Kuroko yang tetap diam, Akashi kembali berkata,  
"Ada apa, Tetsuya? Kemarilah…"

Dengan ragu, Kuroko berjalan mendekati Akashi.  
Setiap langkah terasa begitu berat baginya… Setiap langkah ia berdoa agar semua ini tidak akan menghilang…

Kuroko duduk di samping Akashi.  
Bahkan setelah menemukan Akashi, firasat buruk Kuroko tak kunjung menghilang juga…

"A… Akashi-kun…"

Akashi kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya.  
"Ya?"

"S-Sebaiknya, kita kembali…"  
"Salju sudah turun… dan… Aku yakin, orang-orang mengkhawatirkanmu…"

Hening.  
Tidak ada respon apapun dari Akashi.

"Aka—"

"Tetsuya."

Akashi memotong perkataan Kuroko — menyebabkan Kuroko terdiam, menelan kembali kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya.

"Aku kalah, Tetsuya."

Kuroko terkejut. Matanya spontan membulat saat mendengar ucapan Akashi.  
Dia menoleh, menatap Akashi dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Wajar saja.  
Itu adalah kalimat yang seharusnya tidak akan pernah diucapkan oleh seseorang dengan harga diri yang sangat tinggi seperti Akashi.

"Akashi…kun?"

Akashi mendesah.  
Dia kembali menegakkan posisi duduknya, dan menoleh menatap Kuroko.

Dengan sebuah senyuman pahit, ia berkata,  
"Aku kalah, Tetsuya. Kau benar. Aku salah."

Kuroko hampir saja terjatuh dari bangkunya, saat mendengar rentetan kalimat Akashi yang benar-benar diluar dugaan itu.

_'Aku sedang bermimpi, kan?!'_

"K-Kau… B-Benar-benar… Akashi-kun?"  
Kalimat tanya itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Kuroko secara spontan.

Akashi tertawa kecil.  
"Tentu saja. Aku Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou, Tetsuya."

Kuroko berusaha menjaga agar ekspresinya tetap datar saat mendengar dan melihat tawa Akashi, yang sangat dirindukannya.

Akashi tersenyum lembut.  
"Atau lebih tepatnya, _Aku kembali menjadi Akashi Seijuurou yang dulu, Tetsuya_…"

Kuroko tersentak.  
"A-Akashi-kun? A-Apa… Maksudmu?"

Akashi menunjuk mata kirinya — yang sebelumnya berwarna '_amber_'.  
"Kau tau bagaimana aku mendapatkan 'Emperor Eye' kan, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menggangguk.

Akashi kembali menjelaskan,  
"Emperor Eye ini sudah diwariskan secara turun-temurun dalam keluargaku. Seperti yang kau ketahui, dengan Emperor Eye, sang pemilik dapat memprediksi pergerakan lawan selanjutnya dengan memperhatikan detail-detail terkecil dari tubuh lawan."  
"Emperor Eye ini hanya didapat saat pemiliknya hampir mengalami kekalahan… Kau tau kan? Saat Murasakibara menantangku _one-on-one_, dan aku hampir kalah, saat itu Emperor Eye ku aktif dan menguasai tubuhku…"

Akashi menatap Kuroko dan tersenyum.  
"Dan sekarang, setelah aku akhirnya mengalami kekalahan, aku kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu, Tetsuya…"

.

Secara refleks, Kuroko memeluk Akashi.

"Tetsuya?"

"Maaf, Akashi-kun… Tubuhku bergerak sendiri…"  
"Aku… Aku senang… Kau sudah kembali, Akashi-kun…"  
Suara Kuroko bergetar seolah menahan tangis.

Akashi tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya.  
Jemarinya bergerak pelan menelusuri rambut biru Kuroko.  
"Aku pulang, Tetsuya… Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu…"

Kuroko tersenyum dalam pelukan Akashi.

Dia mempererat pelukannya.  
"Akashi-kun… Bisakah kita tetap seperti ini…?"

"Tetsuya…"  
Akashi menghela napas.  
"Maaf, Tetsuya… Tapi… Aku harus pergi…"

"Kumohon… Sebentar saja…" bisik Kuroko.  
"Aku yakin para anggota Rakuzan akan mengerti… Mereka tidak akan meninggalkan Akashi-kun di sini…"

Akashi menopangkan dagunya di kepala Kuroko.  
"Bukan itu…"  
Akashi memejamkan matanya dan kembali mendesah.  
"Tetsuya… Aku harus pergi…" Akashi berhenti sesaat. Dia mempererat pelukannya, lalu melanjutkan, "… dari dunia ini …"  
Terdengar jelas kesedihan dan rasa sakit pada nada suaranya.

Kuroko tertegun.  
Dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Akashi dengan tatapan penuh tanya,  
"Akashi-kun… Apa maksudmu…?"

Akashi memalingkan wajahnya.  
Dia meringis.  
"Aku… Sudah tidak bisa lagi… Berada di dunia ini…" bisiknya.

Akashi melepaskan pelukannya dan bangkit berdiri.  
Secara refleks, Kuroko ikut berdiri dan menahan tangan Akashi.  
"Tunggu, Akashi-kun! Hanya karena kau kalah di final, bukan berarti kau harus—"

"Bukan begitu, Tetsuya…" ucap Akashi, memotong perkataan Kuroko.  
Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Aku sudah tidak diizinkan lagi berada di dunia ini…"  
"Ini adalah konsekuensi dari Emperor Eye… Sebagai penukar untuk kekuatan yang hebat itu, saat sang pemilik mengalami kekalahan, keberadaannya akan dihapuskan dari dunia ini…"

Kuroko tertegun, tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Akashi perlahan melepas genggaman Kuroko dari tangannya  
"Maaf… Maaf, Tetsuya…"  
"Selamat tinggal…"

_'TIdak… Aku tidak ingin semuanya berakhir seperti ini…'_  
_'Setelah keinginanku terkabul, apa aku harus kehilangan semuanya lagi?'_  
_'Tidak… Tidak boleh seperti ini…'_

_'Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Akashi-kun lagi…'_

Akashi berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun!"

Kuroko menggerakkan kakinya untuk mengejar Akashi, tapi…  
Dia jatuh terduduk di tanah bersalju.  
Rasa sakit menyebar di sekujur tubuhnya yang gemetaran.  
Rasa sakit akibat terlalu memaksakan diri selama 4 quarter melawan Rakuzan, dan rasa sakit akibat dinginnya salju yang menusuk-nusuk kulitnya yang pucat itu.

Tubuhnya menyerah.  
Dia sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi.  
Dia bisa pingsan kapan saja dalam kondisi seperti ini.

.

Akashi kaget melihat Kuroko yang tiba-tiba terjatuh.

Sebagai mantan kapten, wajar saja kalau Akashi memilih untuk menyelamatkan Kuroko terlebih dahulu.

Tapi dia ragu sejenak, saat mendengar teriakan para anggota Seirin dan Kisedai lainnya di kejauhan yang mencari Kuroko.

Akashi menggertakkan giginya, mengepalkan tangannya, lalu kembali berjalan menjauhi Kuroko.  
"Maaf… Tetsuya…" bisiknya.

.

Konsekuensi lainnya dari Emperor Eye ini, adalah keberadaan Akashi akan dihapuskan dari ingatan orang-orang.  
Tapi orang yang melihatnya saat dia 'menghilang', tidak akan kehilangan ingatannya.

Akashi tidak mau membuat Kuroko atau siapapun mengingatnya saat dia sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini…  
Baginya, lebih baik jika keberadaannya dihapuskan bersama dengan ingatan-ingatan tentang dirinya…

Karena mengingat orang yang sudah tiada lagi itu menyakitkan…

.

Kuroko memeluk tubuhnya yang gemetaran.  
Air mata mulai membasahi pelupuk matanya saat melihat punggung Akashi yang berjalan semakin jauh darinya.

"Akashi-kun… Kumohon… Jangan pergi…" isak Kuroko.

Akashi berhenti sejenak.  
Dia juga tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini…

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kuroko, air mata Akashi mengalir perlahan membasahi pipinya…

Pandangan Kuroko semakin kabur. Dia hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

Perlahan, matanya mulai terpejam.

"Akashi…kun…"

—Dan dengan kalimat terakhir itu, Kuroko kehilangan kesadarannya dan ambruk ke tanah bersaju.

Akashi berhenti.  
Dia berbalik, menatap tubuh Kuroko dan siluet orang-orang di kejauhan secara bergantian.

Perlahan, tubuhnya berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil bercahaya, yang menghilang perlahan bersamaan dengan butiran salju yang jatuh.

Akashi menggigit bibir bawahnya, membiarkan air matanya mengalir bebas membasahi kedua pipinya.  
"Paling tidak… Biarkan aku merasakan kehangatan untuk yang terakhir kalinya…"

Akashi berjalan ke arah Kuroko.  
Setiap langkah terasa begitu berat baginya. Napasnya terengah-engah. Tubuhnya mulai terasa sulit untuk digerakkan.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang tersisa, Akashi mengangkat tubuh Kuroko dan mendudukkannya di bangku taman.  
Ia membuka jerseynya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh kecil Kuroko.

Akashi duduk di samping Kuroko.  
Waktunya tidak banyak. Hanya kurang dari 1 menit.

Banyak hal yang ingin disampaikannya pada Kuroko.  
Permintaan maafnya… Betapa bangganya dia pada Kuroko… Betapa dia merindukan kehadiran Kuroko di sisinya… Betapa tersiksanya dirinya saat melihat tubuhnya sendiri melukai Kuroko, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun…  
Dan tentang 'perasaan'nya sendiri pada Kuroko…

Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat…  
Waktunya tinggal sedikit… Dan apapun yang dikatakannya sekarang, Kuroko tidak akan bisa mendengarnya…

Karena itu,

Akashi hanya bisa menyandarkan kepala Kuroko di pundaknya, dan mencium kening Kuroko.  
Seketika itu juga, air mata yang sedari tadi menumpuk di pelupuk mata Kuroko jatuh mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Dengan sebelah tangannya yang sudah berubah menjadi seperti serpihan-serpihan kaca, Akashi menghapus air mata Kuroko dari pipinya itu.

Dia benar-benar nampak 'rapuh' sekarang…

Merasakan kehangatan di keningnya, mata Kuroko yang sebelumnya terpejam kini perlahan terbuka.  
Hanya terbuka sedikit… Tapi cukup untuk membuat Kuroko dapat melihat wajah sang kapten.

"Aka…shi…" sahut Kuroko lemah.  
Dia masih tidak cukup kuat untuk mengerakkan tubuhnya, bahkan untuk berbicara.

Akashi menyadari kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya.  
Jika Kuroko melihatnya sekarang, ingatannya soal Akashi mungkin tidak akan terhapuskan.

Meskipun begitu, Akashi tidak menyesalinya.  
Paling tidak, _untuk terakhir kalinya_, dia bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh Kuroko…  
Dan _untuk terakhir kalinya_, dia bisa mendengar Kuroko memanggil namanya…

Akashi tersenyum, dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Kuroko.  
"Ssstt.. Tidurlah, Tetsuya…"

Kuroko tidak bisa melawan.  
Alam bawah sadarnya kembali mengambil alih, dan tak lama kemudian dia pun kembali terlelap.

.

* * *

_Hal terakhir yang dilihat Kuroko Tetsuya adalah wajah Akashi Seijuurou yang tersenyum lebar, dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua bola mata crimson miliknya._

_Cahaya menyelimuti dirinya. Dan Kuroko samar-samar dapat melihat tubuh Akashi yang berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil dan menghilang ke udara bersama dengan butiran salju._

_Tangan Akashi mengelus pipi Kuroko.  
Dan dengan satu senyuman terakhir, Akashi mengucapkan 'kalimat terakhir'nya…_

"_arigatou…"  
"sayounara, Tetsuya…"_

_Wajahnya ikut berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil, dan dalam sekejap, hanya ada 'kekosongan' di hadapan Kuroko…_

_Kegelapan kembali menyelimutinya…_

* * *

.

..

...

* * *

"… Tetsu… Tetsu!"

Kuroko perlahan membuka bola matanya.  
Dia berada dalam pangkuan sang _Ace _Kiseki no Sedai, Aomine Daiki.  
Di sekelilingnya berdiri Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, Momoi, Kagami, serta anggota Seirin lainnya.  
Mereka semua menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan cemas.

Tapi begitu Kuroko membuka matanya, ekspresi mereka seketika berubah menjadi ekspresi lega.

"Kurokocchi! Untunglah kau sudah sadar! Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu-_ssu_!"  
"Tetsu-kun! Kau baik-baik saja?! Kau sudah pingsan selama 1 jam!"  
"Kuroko. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau tidur di tempat seperti ini?"  
"Kuro-chin… Air matamu tidak berhenti mengalir saat kau tidur… Apa kau bermimpi buruk?"

Kuroko bangkit dari pangkuan Aomine dan melihat sekitarnya.  
Dia masih berada di taman. Salju tidak lagi turun.

Kuroko memegang pipinya. Basah.  
Ia menggunakan lengan jerseynya untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Tetsu… Apa yang terjadi?" tanya sang _ace, _Aomine.

Kuroko memejamkan matanya.  
Ingatannya memutar ulang kembali kejadian yang barusan menimpanya.

Dan seketika itu juga, hanya ada satu nama yang terlintas di benaknya.

**Akashi Seijuurou**

Tanpa disadarinya, air mata Kuroko kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"K-Kurokocchi! A-Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis lagi?"

Kuroko tidak tau harus mengatakan apa.  
Dia telah kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya…  
Dan saat ini dirinya terasa 'hampa' tanpa kehadiran orang itu…

Bibirnya bergerak, mengucapkan sebuah nama yang mungkin hanya dia yang tau.

"Akashi…kun…"

Segenap teman-teman yang mengerumuninya menatapnya heran.

"Akashi? Siapa itu?"

...

* * *

**~End~**

* * *

...

_yosh~  
__sekian fict kurobas pertama dari Miharu ini~ ^^_

_mind to RnR?_


End file.
